


Duff's Most Favorite Day

by GothBunny



Series: My Assorted and Very Dirty One-Shots [4]
Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: BDSM, Collars, Duff is secretly a child, Fluff, M/M, Playgrounds, Spanking, all he wants is love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22023205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothBunny/pseuds/GothBunny
Summary: Duff and Izzy are finally tying the knot and making things official. Not getting married or anything fucking stupid like that. But Duff is getting his collar today and he's a little excited.
Relationships: Duff McKagan/Izzy Stradlin
Series: My Assorted and Very Dirty One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585123
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Duff's Most Favorite Day

The alarm clock sitting on the beaten up file cabinet that served as a nightstand read three forty-five. Three forty-five in the morning to be exact. Izzy was lying face-down under the stained sheets and worn quilt, snoring softly into the pillow. His behavior was completely normal for it being the middle of the night. It wasn’t actually three forty-five, the alarm clock was slow by about sixteen and a half minutes, but it was close enough. 

Duff, on the other hand, was not asleep. He was like a young child on Christmas morning, well aware that it was too early to be awake, and yet he was too excited to fall back asleep. Also like a child on Christmas morning, he was well aware that if he woke Izzy up that he would most definitely get in trouble, so he tried to lie as quietly as possible on his side of the bed. Izzy didn’t have all that many ground rules for their relationship, he was definitely one of the most laid back dominants that Duff had met, but there was one rule that was strictly enforced, which that Duff was not allowed to wake him up before eight o’clock under any circumstances. Also, today was going to be a special day and he didn’t want to ruin it by being naughty.

And so, Duff tried really hard to sleep. He tried to clear his mind and close his eyes. It didn’t work. He tried counting sheep. It didn’t work. He tried rolling over to his other side to see if he could find a more comfortable position. That didn’t work either. He was just too excited. Today marked the two-year mark in their relationship and they had agreed to make things official. Not like get engaged, neither of them really cared about marriage and it wasn’t legal anyway so there was no point, but Izzy was going to collar him today and Duff was excited. Not just a collar that he would wear during playtime either, but one he would get to wear all the time to show the world that he was Izzy’s. 

Thinking about it made Duff so excited he almost squealed. Then he remembered that it was a little after four in the morning and he must not wake Izzy up. It didn’t hamper his excitement any though. Duff couldn’t wait until it was eight o’clock. Izzy had implied that he had a special day planned for just the two of them. Duff tried to keep himself occupied by imagining all the different kinds of collars Izzy could have bought him. Maybe Izzy had gotten him one of those collars that had a ring in the front of it that Izzy might use to drag him closer for kisses or to lead him around. Maybe Izzy would get him one of those pretty leather ones with a tag that said “Property of Izzy Stradlin” on it. Maybe Izzy had gotten him a collar that looked more like a necklace. Without thinking about it, Duff let out a happy squeak.

Izzy stopped snoring. The room grew uncomfortably silent and Duff suddenly realized that the squeak he had just made had been out loud. Guiltily, he tried to slide under the covers. Maybe Izzy would just go back to sleep.

“Why the fuck are you awake?” Izzy had not, evidently, gone back to sleep. Duff tried to slide deeper under the blankets, but Izzy just snatched the sheets away from him, leaving him more exposed than before.

“Ummmm…” Duff couldn’t meet Izzy’s eyes so he stared down at his own hands instead. A feeling of guilt flared up in his chest as he moved his hands aimlessly. Izzy had probably spent a lot of time and money into making this day special for him and Duff had gone and woken him up simply because he couldn’t contain his own excitement. “I couldn’t sleep because I was too excited. I’m sorry Izzy.”

“Look at me.” When Duff hesitated, Izzy gripped his jaw and forced him to tip his head up and make eye contact. Izzy’s hand was rather uncomfortable, but he followed it anyway. He had broken one of Izzy’s rules, Izzy would punish him, and then next time he would do better. Duff just hoped that Izzy wasn’t too angry. At the thought that he might have made Izzy angry, he looked down again.

“Duff. Look at me.” Hesitantly, Duff met Izzy’s gaze, staring into a face that- thankfully- didn’t show any anger, but instead showed a sort of sternness such as the kind of gaze a parent would give a child who accidentally spilled their orange juice. “I get it. I’m excited too. But you still woke me up-” Izzy glanced over at the alarm clock, “-not quite four hours before eight and that's too early in the morning.”

Duff nodded, already wiggling out from under the covers before propping himself up on his knees and elbows. He felt the bed shift underneath him as Izzy sit up, hand rubbing gently between his shoulderblades before trailing down to just above his upper thigh. He couldn’t see much since his forehead was resting on the mattress beneath him, but he felt Izzy’s presence beside him. “I think eight should be enough right? Two for each hour before you were permitted to wake me up?”

“Okay.” Duff felt Izzy’s hand still, and he clenched down subconsciously. 

“You do the counting since you’re more awake than me.” Izzy’s hand left his upper thigh before coming back down against his ass.

“One.” Duff tried not to flinch. Izzy wasn’t one for starting off light and easy, each hit was going to be well-aimed and painful. 

“Two.” Another thing Izzy liked was to leave a good pause between each hit to let the feeling resonate before lifting his hand again. 

“Three.” Izzy’s hand made a muffled clapping sound as it came down a third time.

“Four.” Duff hoped that the special day Izzy had planned did not involve a lot of sitting.

“Five.” That one might actually bruise. Not that he minded Izzy’s handprint on his ass…

“Six.” He swayed forward slightly at the impact and felt Izzy’s hand grab his shoulder, steadying him. 

“Seven.” Only one more to go. Duff felt tears burning at the corners of his eyes but he ignored them.

“Eight.” The last spank landed and Duff collapsed back onto the mattress, breathing heavily. 

“You did great Duffy.” Duff felt one of Izzy’s arms wrap around him in a loose hug, rubbing gentle circles on his back. The other hand brushed his tangled blond hair back from his face, calloused fingertips catching on the rough strands. Izzy gave him a brief peck on the lips before rolling back over to his side of the bed. “Now go to sleep.” 

The second time Duff woke up the clock read eight-o-three and the bed was empty. He managed to drag himself out of bed, wincing as his still-sore ass scraped against the sheets. Locating his bathrobe, he pulled it on and staggered into the kitchen, thinking about what he could possibly cook for breakfast. They had maybe half a carton of eggs and some suspicious smelling milk last time he had checked. He could fry a couple of the eggs, except there wasn’t any toast. 

By the time he staggered, bleary-eyed, into the kitchen, he discovered Izzy standing at the counter cutting strawberries. He rubbed his eyes and looked again. Yep, those were definitely strawberries. They were the good kind of strawberries too, big and juicy with red all the way up to the top. How the hell had Izzy managed to get those? The nearest grocery store that had strawberries like that was an overpriced Trader Joe’s where a tiny case of fruit could cost more than two burgers at McDonald's. It wasn’t like they regularly had money to spend either. In fact, Duff probably hadn’t had fresh fruit that wasn’t over-ripe or fished out of a garbage can since he had moved out of his mom’s place in Seattle. He tried to subtly reach for a strawberry that was still in the carton.

“Good morning, Sweetheart.” Duff’s hand froze inches from the strawberries. Izzy turned around, almost slamming into Duff with two plates with cut up strawberries and cut up triangles of toast with- was that orange marmalade? His most favorite jam in the world orange marmalade? Spread on bread that wasn’t stale or that cheap grainy diet stuff that didn’t taste like real bread? They didn’t even have a toaster, how the hell did Izzy manage to make orange marmalade toast? 

Duff almost asked Izzy how the hell he had managed to gather together such a perfect breakfast, and then he thought better of it. Instead, he waited until Izzy had set the two plates down at the table before throwing his arms around him, burying his face into Izzy’s chest. “Thank you so much, Izzy, I love you so, so much, thank you for such a wonderful breakfast.” 

Izzy laughed and Duff could feel it against his cheek. “You’re welcome, Duff. Would you like some toast?”

“Yes please.” Duff scrambled to drag his chair as close as possible to Izzy’s before sitting in it. Opening his mouth, he let Izzy feed him the first piece of toast before moving on to eat the other three pieces himself, along with the small pile of strawberries. 

When Duff finished he looked up to see Izzy looking back at him, soft smile playing across his face. “You have a little something” Izzy wiped at the corner of his own mouth, “right there.” 

Duff wiped at the spot Izzy was indicating. “Did I get it?”

“No.”

Duff wiped again. “Still there?”

“Yeah. Here, I’ll get it.” Izzy licked his thumb and leaned forward but at the last second, instead of wiping the corner of Duff’s mouth, he grabbed Duff’s jaw and pulled him forward, kissing him on the lips. “There wasn’t actually any food on your face, I just wanted to kiss you. How about you clean up from breakfast and get dressed, and then we can get going?”

Trying to ignore the giddy smile that would likely be plastered across his face for the rest of the day, Duff nodded, gathering up the dishes and bringing them to the sink. Izzy had pulled a similar stunt when they had first started going out and Duff was still a lanky, blue-haired, fresh-outta-Seattle, newly-adult punk with no real idea of how he was going to survive out in Los Angeles. 

He was off in his own little world, daydreaming about old memories with Izzy, when he accidentally cut the tip of his thumb washing the knife Izzy had used to cut the strawberries. It was a tiny cut, hardly bigger than the tip of his pinky finger. It was hardly bigger than a paper cut. There was no reason for him not to be able to ignore it and move on with his morning. He was done with the dishes anyway, he could just get dressed, ignoring the stinging feeling in his thumb, and go with Izzy and enjoy himself. He liked pain anyway, he went crazy when Izzy brought out the flogger, he could handle a tiny cut. Obviously. There was no reason why he shouldn’t be able to.

“Izzy, I cut my finger.” Duff held his hand out to show Izzy the horrible injury that clearly needed immediate medical attention and lots of healing kisses. “Oh, and I finished washing the dishes.” 

“Let me see.” Izzy inspected the tiny cut carefully, never once laughing at Duff for being a huge wuss who was unable to handle the pain of a tiny cut less than the width of a pinky. “Would you like me to kiss it to make it better?” 

After giving his thumb a few quick kisses and telling him that he’d be fine, Izzy told Duff to hurry up and get dressed before going back to fiddling with his necklaces, looking into the dirty mirror that hung on the back of the bedroom door. Duff turned to the bed, where Izzy had laid out a pair of black jeans and a random t-shirt. 

With Duff dressed the pair left the apartment, Izzy holding the door open for him like a true gentleman before leading him… somewhere. Izzy was leading him down Sunset, but in the wrong direction, away from the Roxy, and the Rainbow, and the Whiskey a Go-Go, and the Troubadour. In fact, the only place he remembered being in this direction was the Trader Joe’s, and an In-N-Out Burger on the corner of Orange Drive and Sunset. 

Izzy was not leading them to the In-N-Out Burger. Instead, he turned onto Vista street, which led the pair to a rather large, yet rather empty playground. It was a Wednesday in the middle of spring though, so it wasn’t too surprising that no one else was there. He didn’t dwell on it much though, because an empty swing that came into view was calling his name. 

In less than half a minute Duff was seated in a swing, waiting for Izzy to hurry up and get over there so that he could push him in it. He was usually a patient person, but Duff had a deeply rooted love of swings and it had been forever since he’d been on one, much less had someone push him in one. 

Strong hands shoved against Duff’s back, sending him flying up into the air; Duff laughing and shrieking while Izzy stepped back a few paces as to not get smacked in the face when Duff came back down. Izzy pushed Duff in the swing for a while before getting tired, instead choosing to sit in the empty swing next to him and spin around in it, making the chains holding the swing twist together. 

They stayed at the playground for a long time, till Duff’s stomach growled loudly and embarrassingly and Izzy asked him if he wanted to go get lunch.

“Is there anywhere around here where we could get lunch?”

“There’s the In-N-Out Burger.” 

Duff hated the In-N-Out Burger. “Is there anywhere else?”

“Probably. I didn’t think this part out very much, I just found this park a couple weeks ago and I remembered that you liked swings.” 

They got sandwiches at a little cafe nearby. The middle-aged woman behind the counter had given them several disapproving looks, but the sandwiches were pretty good. When they got back to the apartment Izzy gave him a quick kiss before going off to fool around on his guitar. Duff decided that he should probably change the sheets on their bed and went to find the other set in their rather empty linen closet. He had stripped the bed and was putting the clean sheets on it when he remembered that the main point of today, the fact that it was their anniversary and he was getting collared, had not yet happened. He thought about asking Izzy about it, then decided that Izzy probably had made big dinner plans and the collaring would happen then. Duff went back to making the bed.

The rest of the afternoon passed by in much the same fashion, quietly without much interaction. At around six-fifteen, Izzy poked his head into the bedroom, where Duff was quietly reading a book, to tell him to “get dressed in something nicer than jeans and a t-shirt Sweetheart, I’m taking you somewhere fancy tonight”. 

Duff decided on a slightly nicer t-shirt, a denim jacket, and the tightest leather pants he owned. He pulled on the jacket as he followed Izzy, who was wearing a similar outfit consisting of mostly leather, out the door of the apartment. “How fancy of a restaurant are we talking?”

“It’s not a fast food place.” Yeah, well there were a lot of places that could be considered “not fast food places” so that didn’t really answer his question. Izzy must’ve noticed his expression because he slung an arm over Duff’s shoulders, giving him a sort of sideways hug. “Don’t worry about it, you look beautiful.” 

The place Izzy had picked out turned out to be a sort of sushi place, with a mini conveyer belt running through the middle of the restaurant, carrying a selection of little plates with different types of sushi on them. Duff struggled with the chopsticks for about three minutes until Izzy took pity on him and fed him the sushi. Duff wondered if Izzy had purposefully taken him to a restaurant that involved chopsticks just so Izzy could feed him instead of having Duff eat his own food himself. Not that Duff minded at all. The food was pretty good too, and the restaurant wasn’t too busy.

It was about halfway through the meal when Izzy pulled out a small box out of his jacket pocket and set it on the table. Duff stopped chewing and stared at it. Somehow up to this point, it had all seemed like an incredibly happy dream. He had never really envisioned anyone wanting him enough to be willing to spend the rest of their lives with him. But the box sitting in front of him was definitely real. Swallowing the food in his mouth he reached with trembling hands, grasping the box and turning it over to look at it. It was maybe the size of two boxes of playing cards, made of a thin cardboard, and painted a navy blue color. The box felt heavy in his hands, though that might just be from his excitement and not the box itself.

“Well?”

“Well, what?” Duff was busy admiring the box, trying to hold back the tears of emotion that were threatening to spill down his cheeks.

“Are you gonna open it or are you going to sit there gawking at the packaging?” 

Hesitantly, Duff lifted off the lid of the box, setting it gently on the table before looking down to see the box’s contents for the first time. Then he really started crying, a smile breaking out across his face. It was absolutely perfect. The chain was a coppery golden color, the ends of which were linked with a small padlock. Duff held it up, turning it over in his hand, trying to reassure himself that it was real, and it was his, and Izzy had given it to him. 

“Do you want some help putting it on?” Izzy’s voice sounded a little choked up too and Duff realized that they probably looked insane to whoever might happen to glance over at them, two grown men dressed in leather crying over a lock on a chain. Duff didn’t really care though, he was too happy. Izzy slid over to his side of the booth, pulling out a key which he used to open the small padlock, unhooking the chain and sliding it around Duff’s neck before re-securing it and letting the padlock fall against Duff’s chest, where it rested a little lower than his collar bone. Duff was fully crying at this point, clinging to Izzy’s shirt and trying to bury his face into Izzy’s chest. 

“I love you so, so, so, so much Duff,” Izzy was saying, “I love you so, so much and I promise I will always take care of you and look after you.”

“I love you too Izzy.” Duff’s voice was muffled slightly by the fabric of Izzy’s shirt. “I love you so, so, much.” Duff tried to cling impossibly tighter to Izzy.

“Duff.” Izzy looked a bit uncomfortable, arms pinned tightly to his sides. “Are you gonna finish your dinner? I had planned to go get ice cream after this but the place is five minutes away and it closes soon.”

“Oh, yeah.” Duff returned to letting himself be fed sushi rolls, still trying to press against Izzy as closely as possible. At around a quarter past seven they exited the restaurant, Izzy’s arm wrapped casually around Duff’s waist, keeping him there. 

They got to the ice cream place before it closed, Izzy ordering a simple scoop of salted caramel and Duff ordering a giant strawberry milkshake complete with whip-cream and rainbow sprinkles. They didn’t linger at the ice cream parlor, instead taking their ice cream with them and eating it as they walked back to the apartment- Duff would like it to go on record that Izzy stole quite a few sips of his milkshake- the rest of the night ahead of them to spend as they wished. 


End file.
